freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Kaa
The Return of Kaa … One day, Wubbzy was at the beach. He longed for adventure, however. While it was fun throwing the beach ball around, swimming in the water was even better. To his surprise, he witnessed Marlin appearing from out of nowhere. With him was his friend, Dory. ‘’What’s your name?’’ Marlin wanted to know. ‘’Wubbzy,’’ he replied. ‘’What’s a Wubbzy?’’ Dory asked. ‘’''Ugh, ''and your name must be Dory, right?’’ answered Wubbzy. ‘’That’s right,’’ confirmed Dory. ‘’Isn’t that a strange name?’’ Marlin asked. ‘’Doesn’t ANYONE make fun of your name?’’ ‘’WHAT!?!?’’ Wubbzy exclaimed. He couldn’t believe Marlin uttered something like that! ‘’Nobody else is called Wubbzy,’’ Marlin continued. ‘’I don’t know anyone else named Wubbzy, and besides, you’re one of a kind.’’ ‘’One of a kind?’’ a very confused Wubbzy inquired. ‘’Marlin, why are we even out of the water?’’ Dory asked. ‘’Oh! I don’t know why. I guess I wanted to see Wubbzy,’’ was Marlin’s response. ‘’I don’t remember you saying that,’’ Dory mused. ‘’Wubbzy, such an unusual name,’’ Marlin rambled. ‘’Who wants to be called Wubbzy?’’ ‘’Don’t bother him,’’ Dory scolded gently. ‘’I guess he likes that name.’’ ‘’Wubbzy, Dubbzy, Tubbzy, Yubbzy, Pubbzy, Hubbzy, Vubbzy, Nubbzy…’’ Marlin chattered. ‘’Wait, are you naming my brothers and sisters?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Let me finish here! Rubbzy, Qubbzy, Subbzy, Fubbzy, Gubbzy, Jubbzy, Kubbzy, Lubbzy, Zubbzy…oh, I guess that’s it!’’ Marlin finished triumphantly. ‘’Wow, I didn’t know there are so many rhyming names!’’ chuckled Wubbzy with amazement. ‘’Well, see, I was just naming your younger friends,’’ Marlin said. ‘’You mean they exist?’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’Why don’t you go see for yourself?’’ suggested Marlin. ‘’I will!’’ Wubbzy cried. ‘’Oh, boy…Tubbzy, Lubbzy, and the rest, they will be so pleased to meet you!’’ Dory added. Wubbzy splashed into the water and let himself float. Marlin and Dory swam ahead of him until they could no longer be seen. But, now, Wubbzy felt so alone. He could see the beach slowly beginning to disappear. Boats and ships passed by. Not a single one hit Wubbzy, much to his relief. Luckily, it was early morning, so it would be light out for a while. Despite this, Wubbzy shook at the thought of being completely lost, with no friends to help him. After a while, Wubbzy felt a rock land on his belly area. This caused him to sink into the ocean. Wubbzy could see a dolphin overhead. Terrified, he swam off, for he knew that this dolphin might be hungry. The dolphin was catching up. Wubbzy swam with all his might, but the dolphin was gaining on him! Eventually, Wubbzy managed to escape the dolphin. He surfaced and then lay down again. Now the beach was completely gone. Wubbzy wondered how much longer he was going to float. But he longed to find his brothers and sisters, all ending with the same letters, that Marlin had talked about earlier. It would be a thrill when he found them! Wubbzy was floating for what seemed like a few hours when finally he came across calmer waters. He looked around, and saw grass. He was in a river! Eleanor and Hopsalot ran up to him. ‘’Whoa, you okay?’’ Eleanor asked with concern. Wubbzy climbed out of the water. ‘’Yeah,’’ Wubbzy replied. ‘’But Marlin told me I had brothers and sisters named Dubbzy, Fubbzy, Gubbzy, Hubbzy, Jubbzy, Kubbzy, Lubbzy, Nubbzy, Pubbzy, Qubbzy, Rubbzy, Subbzy, Tubbzy, Vubbzy, Yubbzy, and Zubbzy!’’ Eleanor and Hopsalot looked at him. ‘’Are you lying?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’No, I’m not,’’ Wubbzy answered. ‘’Also, Marlin said I had a funny name!’’ ‘’Oh, no…’’ Eleanor said sympathetically. ‘’That’s not good,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’No,’’ Wubbzy replied, then became a little angry. ‘’Who says my name is funny!? It’s unique, but it doesn’t mean people need to ''laugh ''at it!’’ he shouted. ‘’About your children, um…’’ Eleanor stammered. ‘’Yes? You can say Wubbzy,’’ Wubbzy told her. ‘’Little buddy,’’ Eleanor finished. ‘’Oh, why did you say ‘Little buddy’?’’ Wubbzy shouted. ‘’You just said you had a strange name,’’ Eleanor pointed out. ‘’Ohhhhh!’’ Wubbzy growled. ‘’I got it now!’’ ‘’Okay, about your children, little buddy. Do you REALLY have that much children?’’ Eleanor inquired. ‘’How many are there?’’ Hopsalot put in. ‘’17,’’ Wubbzy answered. Eleanor and Hopsalot were amazed. ‘’17?’’ Eleanor repeated. ‘’Oh, little buddy---‘’ Hopsalot began. ‘’Now YOU’RE saying it!’’ interrupted Wubbzy. ‘’I’m not answering that,’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’The point is, little buddy, are you SURE your brothers and sisters exist?’’ asked Eleanor. ‘’Well, I believe it,’’ Wubbzy confessed. Just then, Dubbzy, Fubbzy, Gubbzy, Hubbzy, Jubbzy, Kubbzy, Lubbzy, Nubbzy, Pubbzy, Rubbzy, Subbzy, Tubbzy, Vubbzy, Yubbzy, and Zubbzy came up to the scene. Each one was a different color. Dubbzy was red. Fubbzy was orange. Gubbzy was yellow. Hubbzy was green. Jubbzy was blue. Kubbzy was purple. Lubbzy was pink. Nubbzy was white. Pubbzy was brown. Rubbzy was brown. Subbzy was dark blue. Tubbzy was light green. Yubbzy was gray. And Zubbzy was lavender. Also, their genders were very important. Dubbzy, Fubbzy, Hubbzy, Jubbzy, Kubbzy, Rubbzy, Tubbzy, and Yubbzy were male. The rest of them---Gubbzy, Jubbzy, Lubbzy, Nubbzy, Pubbzy, Subbzy, Tubbzy, Yubbzy, and Zubbzy were female. ‘’Wubbzy!’’ Subbzy began. ‘’My brothers and sisters!’’ gasped Wubbzy. ‘’We’re…’’ Dubbzy began. ‘’…so…’’ Hubbzy added. ‘’…glad…’’ Yubbzy answered. ‘’…to…’’ Jubbzy cut in. ‘’…see…’’ Nubbzy said. ‘’…you,’’ finished Fubbzy. ‘’Wow, that’s a lot of brothers and sisters!’’ Hopsalot cried. ‘’And all of their names rhyme!’’ Eleanor realized. ‘’You got that right,’’ Rubbzy piped up. ‘’And they’re multi-colored,’’ Wubbzy added. ‘’That is true,’’ Dubbzy agreed. ‘’Wubbzy, Marlin said something about us!’’ Lubbzy announced. ‘’He told you that you had brothers and sisters,’’ Subbzy said. ‘’And I do!’’ replied Wubbzy before giggling. ‘’Oh Wubbzy…’’ Hubbzy began. ‘’…you have…’’ Pubbzy added. ‘’…the cutest…’’ Gubbzy said. ‘’…laugh,’’ replied Jubbzy. ‘’Oh, hee hee hee, that’s so nice!’’ gushed Wubbzy lovingly. ‘’But…’’ Pubbzy said. ‘’…Marlin also said that you had a strange name,’’ Lubbzy added gravely. ‘’Ohhh, that was so mean of him!’’ Wubbzy said, pouting. ‘’Okay, how about we go see the jungle?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’We went there last time,’’ Hopsalot agreed. ‘’The…’’ Gubbzy replied. ‘’…jungle?’’ Subbzy finished. ‘’That’s right,’’ replied Eleanor. ‘’Oh, boy!’’ Fubbzy cried. ‘’Let’s go!’’ With Wubbzy and his brothers and sisters trailing close behind, Eleanor and Hopsalot headed off toward the jungle. Wubbzy had 17 brothers and sisters, and that fact simply astonished him. He didn’t know that his brothers and sisters could finish each other’s sentences. The multitude of friends journeyed on until they reached a tree. They couldn’t all fit on the branch, so they stayed down on the ground. Kaa appeared and saw them. ‘’Why, look who’ssss here!’’ Kaa hissed. ‘’Sssseemssss like Wubbzy hassss brought hissss brotherssss and ssssissssterssss along!’’ ‘’Kaa!’’ Yubbzy cried. ‘’Oh, no!’’ Tubbzy added. ‘’He’s going to eat us!’’ Zubbzy finished. ‘’Wubbzy, how about I get rid of your teeth?’’ Kaa asked. Wubbzy showed his teeth to Kaa. ‘’Aha! I ssssee them!’’ Kaa cried triumphantly. Kaa aimed two yellow lights right at Wubbzy’s teeth. ‘’And now…’’ Kaa said, ‘’in a couple of momentssss, you’re going to become an old man!’’ And with that, Wubbzy slowly began to transform. ‘’Look out!’’ Hopsalot cried. Terrified, they all rushed out of the way. Wubbzy started to grow…and grow…and grow. Soon, he was an aging old man with no teeth and a cane. ‘’Fellers, where are you?’’ he called weakly. ‘’Come on out! I want some company!’’ ‘’There’ssss no one to help you,’’ Kaa said. ‘’You’re not going to show your teeth again!’’ ‘’Fellers! Fellers! Help! I’m very old, and I can’t get around too good!’’ Wubbzy said. Immediately, Eleanor, Hopsalot, and Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters came back. ‘’You…’’ Yubbzy began. ‘’…turned Wubbzy into an old man!’’ Pubbzy finished. ‘’Becausssse he hassss been showing his teeth far too much,’’ Kaa replied. ‘’Come on now!’’ Eleanor protested. ‘’You’re not being very considerate!’’ Nubbzy added. ‘’Oh, children, can you keep it down?’’ Wubbzy asked. ‘’Keep it down?’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’Why?’’ ‘’My…um…I don’t know,’’ Wubbzy said. ‘’Wubbzy!’’ Tubbzy began excitedly. ‘’You’re like our grandpa!’’ Yubbzy enthused. ‘’Yeah!’’ Fubbzy put in. ‘’I can’t believe it!’’ Dubbzy answered. The kids began to dance around the helpless Wubbzy. ‘’Now, now, kidssss, calm down, calm down,’’ laughed Kaa. ‘’What?’’ Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters cried. ‘’You’ll make him faint,’’ Kaa said. ‘’FAINT!?!?’’ Gubbzy echoed. ‘’He’ssss not ussssed to ssssituationssss like this,’’ Kaa explained. ‘’Can you clarify that for us?’’ Zubbzy asked. ‘’Sorry, but you know what I mean,’’ Kaa said. ‘’Oh, what are we going to do?’’ moaned Yubbzy. ‘’Wubbzy’s not our grandpa!?’’ protested Hubbzy. ‘’That’s really sad,’’ Fubbzy finished. ‘’Oh, please, we’ll get him back to normal,’’ Eleanor promised. ‘’Yeah, stop your worrying,’’ Hopsalot added. ‘’WUBBZY’S NOT OUR GRANDPA!’’ yelled Pubbzy. ‘’Calm down!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Fellers, can you not make me want to use my cane?’’ asked Wubbzy. Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters were silent. ‘’Forget it!’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Let’s just return Wubbzy to normal!’’ ‘’But Kaa could easily defeat us!’’ Nubbzy protested. ‘’How are we supposed to defeat him?’’ Rubbzy complained. ‘’I couldn’t even escape from his coils,’’ Tubbzy added. ‘’You ''can’t ''even escape from his coils,’’ Eleanor corrected. ‘’Right,’’ Tubbzy agreed. ‘’But, still, we’re so little, and he’s super…’’ Fubbzy said. ‘’…strong!’’ put in Pubbzy. ‘’That may be so,’’ Eleanor answered. ‘’But let’s stop him!’’ Hopsalot said. ‘’Oh, come on, now you’re making me want to hypnotize ''all ''of you,’’ Kaa said, getting impatient. Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters, Eleanor, and Hopsalot gasped. ‘’Oh, yeah?’’ Gubbzy countered. ‘’Let’s fight!’’ challenged Hubbzy. Kaa immediately started trying to capture Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters. But, surprisingly, they were persistent and fearless. He couldn’t even catch them in his coils! It was Fubbzy, apparently the cleverest of them all, who finally defeated Kaa. Blood started to flow. Kaa couldn’t survive, and he immediately fell to the ground, barely conscious. Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters had done it! They returned Wubbzy back to normal, and together Eleanor, Hopsalot, Wubbzy’s brothers and sisters, and Wubbzy went back to their homes. THE END Category:1889 Category:It's not a logo Category:WTF IT'S NOT EVEN A LOGO?! Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:Stories Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:DELET Category:Candidates for deletion Category:This is not a logo. Category:Pages that should be fucking deleted. Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW!